Straddling Perception 2: The Unveiling
by Auktober
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, the movie star, was in need of protection and sought out the best bodyguard possible, Sephiroth Crescent. Tensions rose between them, leading to interesting circumstances. Events, however, took a sour turn, when Tifa was abducted. Will he be able to save her? Will their feelings for one another be revealed? Who is the stalker? All perceptions will be unveiled.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with the sequel! Now that finals are over, I can really get back to writing! Recently, I read over Straddling Perception and I must say some serious editing will be done to the story, whoa! I'm excited about this next installment and I hope you like it! It is my goal to make sure the characters are well characterized better in this story. Also things get a little hairy in this one, but you will see what I mean. Alright, that enough of my talking. Let's rock!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters.

Straddling Perception 2: The Unveiling

Chapter 1:

Ever watchful blue eyes watched as Tifa, on the arm of Sephiroth, entered the grand ballroom. He noticed how beautifully the burgundy mermaid dress contoured to her body, her long hair swept up in a curly mass on top of her head, revealing her long elegant neck. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat, repressing a groan that nearly escaped his lips. The crystal chandelier sparkled in the center of the room casting a spotlight on her alone. _Beauty incarnate. _

A small frown tugged at his lips when she smiled up at Sephiroth. _That smile will be for me and me alone,_ he thought darkly easing into a corner of the room. A server approached him carrying a tray of Champagne. His attire was black shirt, pants, and shoes, with a gold vest. He swept his dark hair out of his face.

"Would you care for some Champagne, sir?"

"Thank you," They locked blue eyes as he accepted an elegant glass. The server grinned at him, nodding before he continued making his way around the room, offering drinks to the other guest.

Honorable eyes were drawn back to the object of his affection, noticing Sephiroth checking for any immediate danger. A small chuckle rolled out his slightly parted lips. _No amounts of training will prepare you for me. _

The Honorable Admirer watched as Reeve and Scarlet spoke with a couple to his far right, and Aeris speaking with a girl from the movie set Tifa was working on recently. His attention was turned as an attractive woman made her way over to him. She wore an ivory gown with a diamond design going down one side of the dress. Her short black hair was parted on the side with an ivory flower pinned above her ear. Slanted brown eyes gazed at him in expectation.

"Good evening," she offered politely, her eyes sweeping over him in appreciation, "I'm Elfie, and you are . . ."

"Charmed," he said taking her small hand in his planting a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed, smiling broadly at him. "Do you come to these fund-raisers often?"

"No, not really," she began shaking her head, "Most of the time I just send a check to donate, but I wanted to see if the cause was worth it this time in person. I'm glad I did."

The honorable admirer smiled at her before looking over her shoulder at Tifa and Sephiroth talking with the vice-president of Midgar. He turned back to her when she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Elfie smiled at him, tucking an ebony lock behind her ear. "She must be important?"

"Excuse me?" The admirer asked, narrowing his brilliant blue eyes at her. Elfie shook her head, taking a sip from her Champagne glass.

"Whomever you came to see at this fund-raiser certainly has her hooks in you."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," Admirer shrugged his shoulder. "I merely thought I recognized an old colleague across the room," he took her hand in his placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Forgive me for my rudeness. You have my undivided attention."

Blush covered her cheeks bright red, "No need to apologize. I was simply asking for your name," They both turned at the scene taking place behind Elfie. Tifa and Sephiroth were arguing and the surrounding guests were all watching carefully. An indistinguishable shrilled flowed from her anger posture voice, while Sephiroth stood upright and unaffected by her. Yet, his narrowed eyes and rigid back betrayed him. A smirk tugged on his lips as he continued to watch them. He noticed Tifa paused her cheeks bright crimson, and Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly Tifa stormed away from him. The Admirer watched her disappear into the crowd.

Elfie turned back to him, "I wonder what that was all about?"

"Probably some lover's quarrel," He shrugged offhandedly. "Listen, I would like the opportunity to speak with you again, but I'm afraid I must leave. Would you do me the honor of giving me you PHS number?"

Elfie nodded her head, reaching into her clutch purse for a card. She handed it to him and he bowed his head, capturing her hand once more,

"It's been a pleasure. I will contact you soon,"

"Likewise," she said in a dreamy voice. He smiled at her once more before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Genesis, this was more than I bargained for," Genesis heard Sephiroth speaking into his ear piece. The red head sighed shaking his head at his close friend. "You were right. She does get under my skin," Sephiroth's deep voice came across the speaker. Genesis paused in his step, nodding at a pair of security guards passing by him.

"Sephiroth, we can't leave her to the stalker. We have to protect her. Where is she now?" He asked rubbing at his temple.

"She went in the direction of the lady's restroom. I saw Reeve chasing after her."

"Seph?"

"I am aware Genesis. I know. Let me try to straighten things out with her," Sephiroth sighed. "Anything could happen between then and now,"

Genesis chuckled, "That's the way," the men severed contact and the crimson general rounded the corner of the building.

"What did dat fool do to her?!" Barret's gruff voice came across the ear piece like sandpaper.

"They merely had another disagreement, Mr. Wallace. I assure you everything is under control,"

"It betta be! Dat son of a bitch let anything happen to her ima take care of him personally!"

Genesis rolled his eyes, listening to Barret's recent cussing fit. _If he were to try to fight Sephiroth, he's a dead man unless the ice king is in a good mood,_ the red head thought as approached the alleyway behind the building.

"Are ya listenin' to me red man!"

"Wait? What? I can't hear you, you're breaking up, I'm afraid."

"Go'damn it! You hear me!"

"No, I can't hear you anymore, sorry," Genesis grinned as he muted the angry man's rant. "My friend, the fates are cruel there are no dreams, no honor remains the arrow has left, the bow of the goddess," he whispered. The general walked toward a running black van a hundred yards away. Frowning, he slowed his pace. "That's odd. The security staff said nothing about a delivery tonight," he tapped the receiver on his ear.

"Mr. Wallace, do you know anything about a delivery or a pick up tonight?"

"Aww, so you can hear me now?"

"I have better reception now, yes. You didn't answer my question,"

"Naw, dey didn't say anything about a pick up,"

Genesis nodded his head as he came to a complete stop, "I didn't think so, that is all thank you," he slowly approached the van, reaching for his firearm in his hoister under his jacket. "Things just might have gotten interesting."

* * *

Reeve watched as Tifa brushed past him, heading toward the lady's restroom. Scarlet and he shared a look, realizing that they were the arguing couple.

"Darling, excuse me, I need to take care of this,"

"But of course you do," she said in a snippy tone. She sipped from her glass, walking toward another couple. Reeve looked over at the silver general, who wore a blank face. He sent Sephiroth a harsh glare, before chasing after Tifa. He eased his way through the crowd, who were already gossiping about the altercation between Sephiroth and Tifa. _Great! More front page news,_ he griped within his mind.

Reeve turned the corner looking up at himself in the corner mirror. He could hear water running from outside the door, while attempting to open it. Hesitantly knocking, Reeve could visualize the annoyed expression on Tifa's face.

"Tifa? It's me Reeve. I saw you running to the restroom. Is everything alright?" The agent was met with silence. Knocking again, he heard Tifa call out to him,

"I'm alright Reeve. I'll be out in a minute. Go back to the party,"

"Are you sure? I can wait right here for you," again, he was met with silence. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling, clenching them tightly. _I'm getting too old for this, _he thought rubbing at his temple. Reeve opened his eyes, looking into the mirror in the upper left corner. Gasping, he noticed a figure creeping upon him. Reeve turned swiftly, looking into the masked face of a tall man. The movie agent's blood ran cold as he looked into the blank eyes of the mask boring into him.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Reeve asked, taking a step away from him. Tilting his head at Reeve, the masked man remained silent. "What do you want?" the frightened man shrieked at him. A sardonic chuckle rolled out of the masked man's broad chest.

"From you? Nothing," he said lowly, "You are simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Reeve made a dash for the restroom door, but the masked man grabbed him by the scruff of his tuxedo jacket, slinging him into a table on the opposite wall. The statue shattered a few feet from his head where he lay on the ground. Reeve attempted to get up, but the masked man slammed his head against the floor. The movie agent saw stars, his dark brown eyes rolling around in his head.

"Reeve?" he heard Tifa ask from the other side of the door. _Please don't come out of there, Tifa,_ he thought as he watched the masked man stepped over him, approaching the door.

"Reeve?" she asked again and the last thing he saw was Tifa's frightened expression.

* * *

The masked man watched Tifa's face contort, preparing to scream but he grabbed her, pushing her back into the lady's room. He kicked the door closed.

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you," he cooed at her. Tifa nodded her head, obediently remaining silent. He slipped the bag off of his shoulder, dropping it between them. Bringing his finger to his masked lips, he released her, dropping down to one knee. He rummaged through the bag, pulling out an instrument that looked like an inhaler. The masked man sprayed her in the face, and she was instantly unconscious. Tifa fell limply into his waiting arms.

Removing her stiletto heels, he leaned her against him while he undid the bag. The black bag was flipped inside out and expanded into a large laundry bag. He slipped her inside the bag and removed the black pull over and mask, tucking the sweater in the bag with Tifa.

The man stood and straightened out his gold vest, taking an appraisal of his appearance. Once satisfied, he searched through Tifa's clutch purse and retrieved her lipstick for his message. Quickly writing out, "MINE NOW," he adjusted the gloves on his hands. Slipping the mask under his vest, he swept Tifa from the ground, situating her on his shoulder. He chuckled, pleased with himself. Casually walking out of the lady's restroom, with his prize on his shoulder the man disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sephiroth rubbed his temples as he made his way to the lady's restroom. He mentally berated himself for his un-professionalism. Tifa was getting to close to him, and after hearing her admission in front of the crowd, the feeling was mutual. _Apparently we are getting too close to one another, _he thought bitterly, _I may have to get Angeal on this case after he returns. I can't risk her life because I allowed myself to get too close her._

Sephiroth rounded the corner to find Reeve face down on the floor with the shards of a broken statue surrounding his unconscious form.

"Reeve?" Sephiroth asked rushing over to him, turning him over. The man groaned, coming around to his senses. He mumbled as he opened his brown eyes only to be face with expectant green ones.

"What happened here?"

"I was attacked by a masked man," Reeve replied, rubbing his head then gasped. "Tifa!" he shot up from the floor, looking to his left finding the restroom door wide open. "Tifa was in there!"

Sephiroth hopped to his feet running into the restroom. The general found Tifa's stiletto heels in the middle of the floor, and a phrase written in Tifa's red lipstick on the mirror.

"MINE NOW"

Sephiroth snapped to action, immediately tapping the receiver in his ear, "Genesis, Tifa has been abducted. Procedure "DAWN" is now in effect."

"Roger that, Sephiroth. I may have a lead," Genesis's hushed voice came over the ear piece.

"What's your location?" Sephiroth asked as he took off in a full sprint down the hall.

"South alley way. I see a black delivery van parked at the entrance. Possible getaway vehicle, most likely."

"Genesis, you know what to do."

"Affirmative," and Genesis spoke no more. Sephiroth dashed down the hallway leaving Reeve to watch after his retreating form.

* * *

Genesis walked toward the van with his gun at the ready. As he neared the vehicle, a man walked out of the building with a bundle on his shoulder. The man did not notice Genesis standing there, as he slipped the mask on his face.

"Yes," Genesis began, "very interesting indeed."

The masked man's head jerked up, the blank expression of the mask locking with Genesis's gun.

"Why hello there, you come around here often?" Genesis asked with a tilt of his head. The man reached into his vest, but the general pulled back on the hammer. "No. That isn't an option this evening. Please try again,"

"You're not going to stop me,"

"Is that so? I do believe I have a gun pointed to your head," Genesis narrowed his eyes, "Give me the girl," his smooth tenor voice commanded.

"You wouldn't risk her life,"

"Yes, you are correct, but I'm not aiming at her," Genesis fired a shot piercing the stalker in the shoulder, catching the black bag in the process. A slight moan slipped from the bag and he quickly opened it, finding Tifa inside asleep. "Thank the goddess," he whispered. Genesis looked up just in time to dodge the stalker's booted foot. The stalker reached into his vest pointing his gun at Genesis's head. The general glared up at the masked man, with Tifa leaning against his chest.

"Throw the gun over here," he commanded and Genesis did as instructed, _where are you Sephiroth_. "Now put the girl in the car," the general stood in place. "Put the girl in the car or die,"

"There is no guarantee that you won't kill me anyway,"

"Stop stalling. Sephiroth won't make a difference once he gets here. So put her in the car or I really will shoot you,"

Genesis stood to his feet, glaring at the man, "Come and get her. If you can,"

The stalker shot past Genesis head, the bullet grazing his temple. He fell to his knee, holding Tifa tightly in his arms. Looking up at the man, a trail of blood oozed down his face.

"Put her in the van, please,"

Genesis stood and walked toward the van just as the stalker opened the door. He gently laid her on the floor, turning to look at the masked man.

"Thank you," The masked man said with a nod. Genesis smiled at him.

"He's going to kill you,"

"Who?"

"Me," the deep voice of Sephiroth spoke from the doorway. Genesis dropped to his knee. Shots rang out whizzing through the air. The masked man dropped to the ground. "Give her back,"

The masked man put the gun to Genesis forehead, yanking them both to their feet. He pulled the redhead to him walking back slowly. Sephiroth trailed them with his gun at the ready.

"Stay back or your best friend gets a bullet to the back of the head,"

"What makes you think I care?" Sephiroth asked pulling back on the hammer. "Wow, Seph, that hurts my feelings," Genesis joked, looking over his shoulder

at the man. "He really doesn't care you know."

The masked man chuckled, "I don't believe that for one second. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have warned you to duck,"

Sephiroth's eye twitched as slowly approached the moving pair. The masked man made it to the door, opening it quickly.

"This has been fun, but I really must be going," he pushed Genesis away from him and fired two bullets in his chest. The redhead fell to the ground in a fetal position. Sephiroth fired at the masked man, shooting him in the hip as he closed the door. The black van sped off down the alley. Sephiroth chased after it, memorizing the plate number, but stopped at hearing Genesis groan. He dropped beside him.

"Go! Stop him!" Genesis screamed at him.

Sephiroth took off a down the alley. He made it to the end, but the van was long gone. The silver general stood with a blank expression on his face, but his eyes burned with calculating determination.

* * *

That's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alright, adios!

~Auktober


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been awhile so an update is well over due! Here we go!

Chapter 2

"Get your hands off me this instant!" Genesis fussed at the EMT, "I have conveyed to you that I am well. I was wearing a vest, and have not received extensive physical damage," he frowned, "only my pride has suffered significant damage, and I promise on my honor, I will seek retribution," the fiery red head declared, shoving the emergency technician away from him. He began buttoning his shirt, covering the angry black and blue bruises from view.

"Genesis," Nanaki called to the general, who turned his back on the officer with a groan. "General, I need to take a statement from you,"

"I don't have time at this moment. I need to catch up with Sephiroth," he caught eyes with Nanaki, "we will find and bring her back. You have my word,"

"General, I understand you're frustration but we need to get your statement," Shalua callously replied, prompting Genesis to turn his heated gaze on her.

"Young Lady you have no idea the level of my frustration, and for you to suggest as such infuriates me," he closed the gap between them, looking down at Shalua, who swallowed hard, "I care not for your tone and you know as well as I do with my position and pull in the military, me giving you the time of day right now is a courtesy. Cross me again little girl and you will regret it," he growled into her face, causing her bangs to brush aside with the force of his words.

"General, she meant no harm," Nanaki began, "do this for me, as a friend of Tifa's, please allow us to take your statement,"

Genesis held Shalua captive with his piercing gaze, before turning to Nanaki and nodding his head. "Because I am fond of Tifa and all of those she cares about, I will allow you to take my statement, and you alone," he casted Shalua a side long glare, "you are excused Officer . . . whoever you are,"

Shalua's mouth fell open, she looked to Nanaki for help but he refused to meet her eyes. Nodding politely at Genesis, she left the two men alone, to investigate the abduction site.

Genesis watched her retreating form, with a look of repulsion on his handsome face, "The nerve of her,"

"I know General, she's a little rough around the edges but she's good at what she does,"

"Humph," he replied, rubbing at his chest. He noticed Nanaki looking at the bruise peeking from beneath his shirt, "Trust me, it will be healed by morning's light,"

Nanaki raised a brow but said nothing in regards to the reply, "General, please tell me everything you know,"

* * *

Rufus stood at the podium on stage, looking out amongst the worried guest below him. "Due to the tragic events that has transpired this evening, the fund-raiser, for the Children of the Lower Sectors, will be postponed to a later date," Rufus looked at the audience as hushed whispers erupted over the ballroom. He held up a hand to silence them,

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but it would be in poor taste to carry on with the planned festivities when one of our own has been wrongfully harmed.

As a gesture of family and friendship, I ask that you adhere to the request of the Officers and answer any of their questions as truthfully as you can. What could be nothing to you, might actually be a breakthrough for them," Rufus nodded at a group of Officers in the corner, "It is important to the Shinra family that everyone should be kept safe; therefore, be careful in your travels home. That is all, goodnight,"

Rufus was met by Tseng, the leader of his secret service, the Turks. The handsome man escorted the Vice President from the stage. The crowd began to disperse, in a clamoring of worried questions. Rufus saw Aeris walking toward the restroom area, and tapped Tseng's shoulder. The Vice President weaved through the herd of people, following Aeris as she arrived to where Reeve was being placed on gurney.

He observed Scarlet, fussing over her husband, who was going in and out of consciousness. Two trails of black mascara drizzled down her cheeks. Rufus also watched the officers entering the restroom of Tifa's abduction, and reporters festering about trying to get a picture or a comment about the events of the night. _Vultures, _he thought as he neared the chaotic circus ahead of him. The reporters noticed his arrival and immediately brushed passed the officers and Reeve to get to him, but Rude and Elena held them at bay,

"Mr. Vice President would you care to comment about the abduction?"

"What are your thoughts on tonight? Will the Shinra Administration help in the search?"

Rufus ignored all of their questions, focusing on Aeris,

"Miss Gainsborough," he called out to her, successfully getting her attention. She turned to him, politely waiting for him to catch up to her. The Turks parted the sea of reporters, allowing him to reach Aeris.

"Yes?" she replied, her face was a pillar of strength, but Rufus could tell in her eyes that she was on the verge of crying.

"I wanted to offer my condolence," he grabbed her hand, "if there is anything I can do please do not hesitate to ask. My every resource is at your disposal,"

Aeris bowed her head in gratitude, "Thank you Mr. Vice President. I won't hesitate to seek out your assistance,"

"Please, do keep me abreast of the situation, and I will begin conducting a search of my own. It is an unfortunate occurrence to have taken place, during an event that was to be a benefit to those in need,"

"I agree, Mr. Vice President,"

Rufus smiled at her, "Miss Lockhart will be found, do not worry,"

* * *

"I can't believe this shit!" Barret exclaimed, as he and Cid walked side by side, in search of Genesis. Cid, who was unusually quiet, reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The blonde tapped at the pack, popping a cigarette up and sticking it in his mouth.

"How could this have happened? I thought they were the best?! We were doing a much better job before they got here!" he yelled, swing his arms about, "and now," he replied somberly, "Teef is gone. What the hell am I suppose to do now?" Barret looked at Cid, who snapped open, his Zippo, lighting his cigarette. "And you," the burly man accused, "you don't even care! You haven't said a damn thing since we found out,"

Cid stopped, turning an angry glare on his best friend, "Fuck you Barret. Jus cauz I ain't flinging my arms about and havin' a tantrum that means I don't care about our girl?" Cid took a long drag from the cigarette, blowing smoke into Barret's face, "Ya watch ya self when ya talk to me about Teef. I won't have ya questionin' my love for dat girl, ya hear me?"

"Humph," Barret replied, crossing his arms against his chest, "aiight then. That's better," Barret and Cid approached the ambulance parked on the side of the building. Both men saw as Reeve was rolled out of the building, with Scarlet trailing beside the gurney.

Cid noticed the black trails marring her face, "Who knew de damn Barracuda cared about de ole fool,"

"I guess we know now de ole witch does have a heart," Barret replied, scanning the area. He saw Aeris following behind Scarlet and Reeve. She looked strong, but he knew she was worried. Barret saw two figures standing off from the crowd of reporters. Tapping Cid with the back of his hand, Barret pointed to figures.

Cid and Barret approached Genesis, who was talking with Nanaki.

"You sorry son of a bitch ya let 'em take Tifa?!" Barret exclaimed, glaring down at Genesis, who ignored him as he finished his conversation with Nanaki.

"Barret, stop he is telling me what happened. Don't interfere," Nanaki asked, stepping in between Barret and Genesis.

"No! It's their fault Tifa is gone!"

"Barret! Keep your voice down, the reporters are right over there," Nanaki pointed to the crowd that was making their way to them.

"Ya'll let them take her from us. We trusted you and you messed up!"

"Mr. Wallace, I honestly don't have time for this. Nanaki, I have told you all that I know. It is urgent that join Sephiroth in the search,"

"Naw! You ain't going nowhere wit out me!" Barret grabbed Genesis shirt, yanking the smaller man to him. The Crimson General looked down at his shirt, before bringing his heated gaze to Barret.

"Mr. Wallace, I have tolerated your obscene behavior for far too long. Unhand me or I will break your arm so bad the doctors will determine it useless and thereby have it amputated," Genesis hissed. Cid put a hand on Barret's shoulder, "Mr. Wallace, believe me when I say I understand exactly how you feel. I desire to blame and rip someone to pieces as well. I was shot for crying out loud! However, I will not tolerate your continued and blatant disrespect. Release me this instant,"

"Barry, let the man go," Cid asked, tugging at his shoulder. Barret nodded, releasing Genesis shirt.

"Are we in agreement, Mr. Wallace?" Genesis asked, straightening out his shirt.

"Yeah," Barret replied begrudgingly, "I hear ya,"

"Good, what I need from you gentlemen is to see Aeris and the others to the hospital and await my further instruction. Keep them safe, in case the stalker makes an attempt on either of them. I will go to the penthouse and make sure that everything is safe there and then I will join Sephiroth in the search," Genesis swiped his hair out of his face, "is that understood?" Barret and Cid nodded their head. "Good, I will meet you at the hospital,"

The men watched as Genesis hailed a cab and disappeared into the oncoming traffic.

* * *

Sephiroth rode the streets of Midgar, on a motorcycle he commandeered from an unsuspecting citizen. The wind played with his bangs, as the bike roared along the road. Retracing the turns he heard the van make during the getaway, Sephiroth followed the path perfectly, coming upon a fork in the highway. He brought the bike to a stop, glaring at the two possible choices. Cars honked at him angrily but he ignored them, focusing on his goal. One path took him into the second sector of the Upper Plate while the other led him to the Sector One's Lower Plate. _If I were the kidnaper, which path would be most logical?_

"The Slums," Sephiroth deduced, veering the bike right, cutting off a SUV. The driver of the vehicle hung out of the window, pumping his fist in the air and yelling obscenities at Sephiroth's back. The General rode down the steep decline, searching for the next possible direction. He came upon a red light, his ever vigilant eyes scanning the area. Narrowing his gaze to the left, he noticed smoke billowing in the air. Without waiting for the light to turn green, Sephiroth sped toward the smoke. A truck that was crossing the intersection rammed into the side of a car, causing a pile up of cars in the street.

Sephiroth plowed forward, unconcerned with the damage he caused, focusing on the inner voice urging him to check out the smoke. He zipped in and out of traffic, to the sound of blaring horns and a string of curses, but finally he arrived at the alley. There was a crowd blocking him, forcing him to park the bike against the wall. He stuffed the keys into his pocket, walking toward the blaze on the other side of the crowd. Forcefully moving them aside, he stood calmly watching the fire. A rage built in his chest, after realizing it was the same black van that got away with Tifa. He glared at the license plate, grinding his teeth.

"Hey buddy, watch it!" a man Sephiroth pushed aside, shoved the silver haired man. The General glowered at him over his shoulder, causing the irate man to take a step away from him. The complaining crowd around him instantly stopped and Sephiroth turned his attention to burning black van. He approached the inferno, surveying for any possible clues, noticing an old homeless man poking his head out of a card board box. The old man gasped, realizing that he'd caught Sephiroth's attention. Shuffling back into the box, he hid from the General's view.

"Humph," Sephiroth replied, raising one delicate brow. He walked over to the cardboard box, squatting to peer inside, "I know you are in there. I am not going to hurt you but I need to ask you some questions,"

The dirt covered man met the General's gaze, slowly coming out of his hiding place. The men watched one another for awhile, sizing up the other.

"What did you see?"

"In the Slums, you don't see a damn thing son,"

"Humph," Sephiroth reached into his jacket pocket and the old man trembled, scurrying back into his hiding place. He caught the old man by his ankle, holding him in place, "I said I wasn't going to hurt you," The old man stopped in his struggle, carefully watching Sephiroth, who removed his wallet from his pocket. "I will give you all the gil in my wallet, if you tell me everything I want to know,"

The man gasped when Sephiroth pulled out a stack of gil, looking at Sephiroth strangely.

"This is 1000 gil, and it's yours if you tell me what you saw,"

"That's a real nice jacket you have on son," the old man pointed, "it gets real cold around here at night," Sephiroth tilted his head, before shrugging out of the coat.

"It's yours along with the gil if you tell me everything you saw,"

"Alright, you have a deal,"

* * *

The masked stalker groaned, threading the needle through his skin. Bright blood spilled from his hip with every stitch. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he poured alcohol on freshly stitched bullet hole. Trembling with agony, the masked stalker rested against the chair. He clicked on the frame of Tifa resting in the bed, and the image of her helped ease the pain.

"She should be out for a few more hours," he whispered into the dark room. The only source of light blared from the harsh computer screens. The stalker felt at peace within the shadows, watching his prize sleeping. "She's worth every bit of pain,"

Reaching out with a blood covered hand; the stalker traced her face on the screen. He smiled at her, revealing in her beauty. He glared at the PHS, when it rang, disturbing him from his thought. Clearing his throat, he answered,

"Hello?" his piercing blue eyes dashed back and forth, "yes, that should be fine," he noticed Tifa stirring in the bed but stilled, her breathing returning to the normal sleeping pattern. "Now isn't a good time. I'll have to talk to you later," the masked stalker placed the PHS on the desk, returning to his last opened wound. Preparing the thread through the needle, he braced himself for the last round of stitching. He looked at her once more,

"You are worth it, Lockhart,"

* * *

That's that! I hope you liked it! Adios!

~Auktober


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Honorable Admirer hid in the dark edges of the room, at the foot of the bed, where Tifa lay resting. Piercing blue eyes swept over the sleeping woman, who lie washed in fluorescent light, streaming down from the overhead spotlight. _Beautiful,_ he thought as he continued to study her. His grip tightened on the wooden footboard and a breath hitched in his throat, when her lips parted, releasing a soft sigh. Tilting his head, the captor watched his newly acquired possession in awe.

No longer able to restrain himself, the Honorable Admirer moved around the corner of the bed, coming to stand near her. He placed an envelope and a single yellow tulip beside her head, before preparing to leave the room. Taking two steps he stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. He mentally struggled with himself, before deciding to sit down on the edge of the bed. _I will sit beside her, but just for a moment. _The mattress dipped with his weight, causing her head to roll towards him, and stopping the man in his tracks. Once she stilled, he adjusted himself, gazing upon her sleeping face.

Touching the clasp on his mask, the Honorable Admirer relaxed, after finding it secure. He enjoyed being close to the woman that had haunted him for so long. The Honorable Admirer inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with her perfumed scent. A deep longing and need resided within his chest, and he tugged at the tightness forming in his lungs. A low moan slid from his throat, and the grip on his shirt shook as he fought for control.

Noticing that a curl had fallen into her face, the captor reached out to remove it, but stopped mid-air, before placing his hand on the bed. _No, not yet. This is enough for now, _he thought, shaking his head with a new resolve. _It is hard to believe you are really here, with me. How I have waited for you, longed for you, and finally you are but an inch from me. I will never let you go._

The Honorable Admirer observed gooseflesh, prickling up her bare arms. _She must be cold. _He stood from his perch, walking toward the darkness and returned with a blanket. Carefully, he laid the hand woven blanket across her, tucking Tifa in its warmth. A sleepy smile tugged at her lips and he grinned back, from beneath the mask.

"Sephiroth," she whispered dreamily, turning toward the Honorable Admirer, her hand brushing against his. A dark jealous rage filled him, at the thought of another man's name falling from her lips in such a manner. Trembling, his fist quaked at his sides, but he took a deep breath to calm himself. _Soon, very soon, the only name you will whisper in your sleep will be mine. You are mine, Lockhart, and mine alone._

* * *

Sephiroth blazed down the street on the commandeered motorcycle, nearing Tifa's penthouse apartment. He narrowed his eyes at the swarm of reporters, standing in the streets and around the front entrance of the building. _Parasites_, he growled in his thoughts, darting the bike into an adjacent alleyway. The rumble of the motorcycle died as he parked behind a dumpster. The General peered around the corner at the mob, observing the chaos that blocked his path.

"Humph," he remarked, turning back into the alley. Sephiroth made his way to the fire escape ladder, tucking the keys in his pocket, before scaling the building in very little time. He crept across the roof, keeping a vigilant eye out for enemies. Sephiroth could hear the chatter of the reporters and honking of horns, but it was quiet on the roof as he approached the other side of apartment complex. Sephiroth leaned over the concrete ledge, looking between the buildings to see a car passing through the alley. The General stepped back, creating enough space to jump to the next building. Once satisfied, he ran towards the edge, but he paused mid-stride when he noticed the moonlight glinting against an object. Narrowing his eyes, he stooped down and picked up the clear plastic cylinder item.

"An undeveloped film container?" he whispered, popping the lid open to find a roll of used film. Standing upright, he looked at the adjacent building and saw Tifa's apartment, "Impossible," he hissed, his fingers balling into a fist. "He's been watching her all this time," Sephiroth glared at the closed curtains of the living room. "Tifa,"

* * *

Aerith absently rubbed Scarlet's back as they waited for news about Reeve and Tifa. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Aerith was a pool of conflicting emotions, threatening to spill over at any moment. She had to be the rock for the AVALANCHE family, but deep down she needed her rock. _Cloud, _she thought, turning her masked face to the ceiling, _how long will I be able to keep my emotional mask in place?_ Aerith looked at Scarlet's designer heel clicking against the floor. The blonde's foot had not ceased since they arrived in the waiting room. _I've never seen her like this. I don't know what to do. Tifa, Cloud, I need you._

Cid watched Aerith's face contort around the eyes before the strength returned and her back straightened. A sense of pride filled his chest, before worry for Scarlet entered. He stood, taking the empty seat beside the blonde, who hadn't noticed his presence. Cid gently laid a hand on her thigh, and the clicking instantly stopped.

"De Nerd is gonna be jus fine, Scarlet. Go'damnit, Reeve's tougher than that,"

"I know that!" she snipped at him, but in an uncharacteristic moment, Scarlet curled her fingers around Cid's large hand. "Thank you, Cid,"

"Yeah," he handed Scarlet a cigarette, "tah hell wit de rules," he replied at her shocked expression, fishing around in his pockets for his Zippo.

Aerith frowned, "Cid, don't smoke that in here. This is a hospital for crying out loud,"

"Keep ya shirt on flower girl, I got this," he waved her off, and Aerith scuffed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Now dat the "Tender Moments" are over, what are we gonna do about Teef?" Barret fussed from where he paced. His burly arms were clasped against his chest. He glared at Cid, who was still rummaging around in his pockets for his lighter.

"Barry, ya heard what the man said," he paused, catching eyes with the angry man, who was still pacing in a rectangle, "he's gonna call us,"

Barret snorted, "Tah hell wit this, I'm gonna go look for her myself,"

"Naw, ya gonna sit yer ass down in one of those chairs,"

"What you say tah me?" Barret asked, stalking toward Cid.

"Ya heard me. I didn' stutter. If you take ya ass out there lookin' for Teef, then whose gonna look after Aerith, Reeve, and Scarlet? Me?" Cid asked, pointing to himself, "I'm jus de driver you're de go'damn bodyguard," Cid glared at Barret, whose lip trembled with rage, but he remained in the corner, pouting. "I'm gettin to ole for this shit,"

"Mrs. Tuesti," a middle-aged man in a lab coat asked, standing a few feet away from them.

Scarlet sprung from her seat, closing the distances between the Doctor and herself, "How is my husband?" Aerith placed a hand on her back as the others circled around them.

The Doctor tucked the medical chart under his arm, looking directly at Scarlet, "Mr. Tuesti suffered a fracture to the orbital rim and a concussion, due to blunt force trauma,"

"Oh no," Scarlet panicked, leaning into Aerith for support, "Is it really serious,"

"I'm afraid it is ma'am. Mr. Tuesti needs stay here for a couple of days. Only when the swelling goes down, will we be able to know if he needs surgery,"

Fresh whimpers choked from Scarlet's throat, as Aerith pulled her into her arms.

"But he's gonna be alright tho," Barret asked

The Doctor sighed, "It's quite possible for Mr. Tuesti to lose the ability to see out of his right eye. We found shards in and around the orbital floor and it's just too early to tell,"

"When can we see him?" Aerith asked, holding the crying Scarlet away from the Doctor.

"He's resting right now, but I will send a nurse to bring you back to see him; however, only two people at a time. Mr. Tuesti needs his rest,"

"Thank you, Doctor,"

* * *

Tifa awoke to a beautifully decorated room. Her brow furrowed, realizing she was in a foreign place. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she tried to take in her surroundings. Her mouth felt dry. _What happened to me? Am I?_

"Umm," she moaned, sitting up, "where am I?" she asked. Tifa's arm brushed against an envelope and a yellow Tulip, and she gasped. Fear filled her as looked at the package beside her hand. She opened it hesitantly, reading the contents of the letter. Shaking her head, she dropped the letter on her lap, preparing to get out of the bed.

"Do you like it?"

Tifa paused, her blood running cold. Looking into the shadows of the room, she could make out a figure in front of her. She shuffled to the head of the bed, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Who are you!" she demanded. Her breath hitched in her chest, when he stepped closer, allowing the blank white mask to become visible to her.

"An Honorable Admirer,"

Tifa frowned at the distorted voice, making her body as small as possible on the bed. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why," he remarked, bringing his arms to his chest. "You belong to me and I belong to you. We're destined to be together,"

"I don't even know you. How are we destined to be together?" She admonished, shaking her head.

"You will get to know me in time," he replied, "You called out to me, Love," he took a step closer, "and saved you. I have protected you. I have always been there for you, Tifa,"

Tifa brought a trembling hand to her lips, tears trailing down her face. She shook her head again, "You don't have to do this. I promise I won't tell anyone who you are or what happened, just please let me go,"

"No," his nails digging into his bicep, "You are mine and I will never let you go. We are one now,"

"Please," she shuddered with a sniffle, "I don't even know your name,"

"I understand that you are afraid right now. It's okay, I would never hurt you. Trust me," he leaned forward, "it is my duty to protect you," he turned toward the door, "I'll be back later. Everything you need is in here, and the bathroom is through that door," with that he left Tifa crying and trembling in fear.

"Sephiroth,"

* * *

Sephiroth stepped off the elevator, walking toward the penthouse at the end of the hall. He noticed the door was slightly ajar as he approached. Reaching for his gun, he entered the dark apartment. He eased through the darkness, aiming for any possible intruders. He heard barely audible footfalls coming down the stairs, and made his way across the apartment. As he rounded the corner, he met the barrel of Genesis's gun. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as the red head sighed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!" he exclaimed, putting the gun away.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sephiroth replied, placing his gun in the holster, "Where are the others?"

"At the hospital," he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "did you find anything?"

"Yes, she was taken to the lower sector,"

Genesis frowned, "The lower sector?"

"The van was on fire by the time I found it. I found a witness and he told me that Tifa was taken away in an unmarked car,"

"This makes things a little more difficult,"

"That isn't all," Sephiroth locked eyes with Genesis, "the stalker was watching her from the adjacent building right under our noses,"

Genesis walked over to the window, peering out, "That building?" he pointed, and shook his head, "You must be mistaken, I checked that building myself on every patrol. There's no way,"

Sephiroth tossed the film to the red head, "I assure you, I am not. This stalker is more calculating than we were initially led to believe,"

Inspecting the tube, Genesis put it in his pocket, "So, what do you want to do?"

"We're going to have to bring them in," Sephiroth's eye twitched.

"Seph, are you sure?" he whispered, "Surely we can handle this situation by ourselves,"

"No, we can't,"

"Now, I'm really worried,"

"This stalker has training of some kind. When I severed my ties with them . . ." he trailed off, "I don't want to call them in, but this is Tifa's life. I will not gamble with it,"

Alright," Genesis relented, nodding his head, "We'll call in our old friends from SOLDIER,"

* * *

Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Straddling Perception 2. Don't forget to review!

Adios folks!

~Auktober


End file.
